


That Road Alone

by ciaan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Season/Series 01-02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodborne. (During the S1/S2 hiatus I was discussing the issue of safe sex in Wincest fic with people, and talking about why or why not Sam and Dean would bother with it. So then I started wondering, what would Dean do if he knew Sam had something? Then, the Croatoan episode aired, and once the virus-chaser idea was kripked, I wrote this, in December 2006. Of course, the show has gone even further with the blood infection idea now, so...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Road Alone

They were defeated months ago, and Dean didn't even know it at the time.

He learns when Sam shoves him away, hard, as Dean reaches out to help him up. Sam's bleeding from a gash the ghost gave him, multiple ones, and Dean wants to help but Sam keeps saying no, pulling back. Sam starts babbling, strings of letters, and he has to repeat it about a half dozen times before Dean even understands what he means.

At first Dean just wants to be there for Sam, take care of him. But as time passes and he learns more, thinks about how impossible it will be to sustain the kind of care Sam needs on a fake ID, his ideas shift.

If Sam's going to walk that road, he won't do it alone. Dean will follow rather than be left behind.

When Dean tries to explain this, in what he thinks is a calm and rational fashion, Sam says he's crazy. Sam refuses, even threatens to leave again, and the yelling starts.

They explode, fists flying, slamming into each other. Eventually they're both on the ground, panting, and Dean sits up and sees Sam's split and bloodied lip, Sam licking away the red. He lashes out, grabs Sam's shirt, pulls him in and then, as Sam struggles against him, Dean bites viciously at his own lip, tastes the coppery surge. He moves closer and presses himself against Sam, not anything as sweet as a kiss, his tongue invading Sam's mouth, seeking out every drop, tasting life and death and the world all tangled up together, everything he's ever needed. Sam whimpers, his hands scrabbling at Dean's arms, and Dean pulls Sam closer, taking him in. Following him down forever.


End file.
